Printed circuit board systems are known which comprise printed circuit board devices and a plurality of semiconductor apparatuses, the semiconductor apparatuses being connected to the printed circuit board device for signalling purposes via signal connection points. To ensure reliable signal transmission, each signal connection point is connected to a respective signal line on the printed circuit board device for signalling purposes. As the number of signals increases, and hence the number of signal connection points required increases, the problem arises that the number of pins on the controller for the printed circuit board system likewise needs to be increased, which can frequently cause problems.